


The Heart Attack Murders

by Bubbly12



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Hannibal (TV), Saw (Movies), Scream (TV), Se7en (1995)
Genre: F/M, Hero Complex, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Murderers, Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: A shinigami sacrifices its' life to save a man condemned to die in a bathroom, another drops it outside a coffee shot and a young woman picks it up. Those two people have escaped death clutches before, but now given the opportunity will they be the ones who are the cause of death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. New Game New Rules

“Game over!”

“Nooo!!”

As a young man is being sealed in a room that was sure to be his tomb, a ragdoll-like creature with one eye, watches above the scene with a look of despair. It weeps for the unfortunate man and wants to help but knows it cannot. It watched as the man was taken from his home and imprisoned in a filth covered bathroom and chained like an animal. In that moment, the creature wanted to write down the names of those responsible, it would be so easy to write down the name John Krammer and end the deplorable human who caused the young man’s pain. But all it could do was watch and hope that the man is capable of saving himself. When the man’s cellmate escaped, it watched and waited for him to keep his promise to save the man. He never did and the man was left to rot. 

Many people throughout the man’s life have only viewed him as both apathetic and pathetic. Not to be missed by anyone and to die alone in obscurity. But that’s not what the creature saw when it looked at the man. At first glance, the man can be labeled as angry and a voyeur. But if kept watching, you’d see that despite how mistreated he is given by his supposed ‘best friend’, you’d see the loyalty he gives the other. How he complimented a woman with short hair and offered her a flyer to see his friend’s band. Spared his cellmate from pain of seeing his family in distress and even saved him by killing another man. That same cellmate was tasked to kill him and he indeed tried to, but the man still valued the other’s life. It angered the creature, for it knew that it was the only one who truly knows the real Adam Faulkner.

“You are still watching that human Gelus?” A low feminite voice is heard next to the creature now known as Gelus. “Today is the day he dies, isn’t it?”

“Rem it isn’t fair. If he had to die, why did it have to be like this?” Gelus said with a broken voice, “H-he d-doesn’t deserve this...it can’t end like this…” A tear ran down from Gelus’ one eye.

Rem spared his one sympathetic glance before looking down at the scene. To be honest, she never really understood why Gelus became so fascinated with this one particular human. He was just another regular human to her, nothing more and nothing less. 

“Maybe it’s for the best, his suffering will finally be at an end.” Rem tells Gelus, wanting to at least comfort him for the inevitable. Soon the scene showed the door opening and a woman calling for Adam. Both creatures could see the lifespans of both humans and saw when she walked into the bathroom, Adam’s lifespan immediately decreased. They knew she had come to kill him.

“Adam, I’m here to help you.” She said. Her lie seemed to have worked for there was a glimmer of hope in Adam’s eyes. 

“I know that girl…” Gelus told Rem. “Adam spoke to her once and he was nothing but kind to her.” Gelus said bitterly as his claws dug deep into the dirt. Rem heard him, but she continued to watch the scene play out.

Then in seconds, a plastic bag was wrapped around Adam’s face and he began to struggle for his life. Without hesitation Gelus had pulled out his Death Note.

“What are you doing?! Stop!” Rem cried out, but he just ignored her and wrote down a name. 

The struggle between the two humans stopped, as the woman released her grip on the plastic and placed her hand on her chest. The fast beating of her heart was agonizing and she was gasping for air. She then collapsed next to her intended victim and with a look of disbelief on her face.

Adam lay on the other side of the floor as he panted. Once he began to breathe normally again and the adrenaline in his body began to kick in again, he looked around his surroundings. There he saw the corpse of his would be murderer. He didn’t stop to think who was and quickly went searching for her pockets. Soon Adam found the object he was looking for, a key. 

Relief showered Gelus in a moment, but soon his body began to disintegrate to dust. A tear flowing out of one eye as he still continued to watch Adam as he died. Rem looked at shock and awe as her only friend was fading away. Gelus the Shinigami was no more but dust and the only thing left of his existence was his Death Note. 

* * *

One month later

Sidney Prescott sits alone at a cafe table as she typed on her laptop. During a therapy session, her therapist suggested she write down the events of her life and how they shaped her today. He even told her that she could even try to turn into a book. That was her plan, share the darkness of her past and show how anyone can overcome it. That was the least she could do, for everyone who died. Her mother, Tatum, Randy, Hallie, Derek and the list goes on. Sidney had stopped at the part when it was revealed that Roman Bridger was her half brother when she saw it. 

A black notebook had landed on the flower box next to her window. She didn’t know what possessed her to check it out, but she was already closing her laptop and putting it inside her bag. She went to the flower box and picked the notebook and turned it around. It was labeled Death Note, which made her even more curious to open it.

“The human whose name is written in this note shall die.” Sidney read quietly to herself and then shut the notebook closed. “How sick.” She said with disgust and placed it back on the flower box. As she was about to leave, she looked at it one more time and changed her mind. She put it inside her bag and took it home with her.

Sidney had been living in Virginia for a few months. She moved there when things with Detective Mark Kincaid went south. Only Dewey, Gale and her father know where she was and for the rest of the world she had faded into the background. Apparently the Jigsaw murders received so much notoriety that the stalkers lost interest in trying to track her down. Guess you can say it was a blessing in disguise. 

She was on the couch in her living room as she read the rules of the notebook. She couldn’t but give a small chuckle. 

“So you just need a name and face huh?” She then turned on the TV to put on the news. A newscaster is speaking on her mic, and behind her shows a cabin being surrounded by swats of police officers. An image of the man, most likely the suspect, is on screen as the newscaster is speaking.

“In latest news, suspect Steven Levinson, has taken a hostage of eleven year old Meagan Tully. Megan Tully was abducted of the night of her family’s murder, which police confirm Steven Levinson was involved.”

Sidney grabs a pen and opens an entry of the notebook to write the name down. She looks at her watch to see the next forty seconds countdown. After a while of waiting and seeing no new update, Sidney shrugs and carelessly tosses the notebook on the coffee table.

“I knew it.” 

“Hold it!” 

Her attention is soon back on the news and she sees the confusion on the newscasters face.

“Megan Tully has just run out of the cabin and police have started checking the premises. It also appears that the suspect has collapsed.”

“No it can’t be…” Sidney looks back at the notebook.

“The suspect seemed to have dropped dead.”

“I killed someone…”

* * *

One week later

After Sidney had murdered Steven Levinson, she didn’t leave her home, except to buy groceries. The guilt was eating her up inside as she laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t new, she’s killed people before. Shot most of them in the forehead just to make sure they were dead and Levison was no different. He was scum, just like the rest but the difference was that when she killed, it was self defense and Levison did nothing to her, nor did Sidney know him personally. 

_ Steven Levinson was a human being, but he was also a danger to society. He killed a family and traumatized a girl, maybe what I did wasn’t a crime. _ She mentally told herself as she got off the bed and walked over to her desk counter. Pulling open the drawer to reveal the Death Note. 

After Levinson’s death, she was about to throw the accursed thing into the fireplace. But she couldn’t, she couldn’t explain what sick part of her wanted to keep this. Why did she want this? Why didn’t she get rid of it? 

“I’m going to guess that you must have used it already?” A chilling voice said behind her. Sidney’s head snapped at the direction of the voice and let out a scream. She went back to the drawer and pulled her gun to aim at the intruder.

It looked like a creature that crawled out of a horror movie. It made Sidney think the ghoul was some kind of fusion of a clown and goth. 

“Who the fuck are you!?” The gothic clown ghoul just cocked it’s head and gave a small laugh. “Answer me!” Sidney screamed in frustration and fear.

“Alright, alright calm down, I’m not here to hurt you. You also can’t hurt me, all those bullets will do is just ruin your wall.” It told her, but by the look of Sidney’s face she was getting impatient. “Anyways, I am the shinigami called Ryuk, and that,” A clawed pointed, “is my notebook.”

“Do you want it back?” Sidney asked more calmly, while still holding the gun.

“No, now that you touched it, it’s yours now, but of course if you don’t want it you could just give it to someone else. However, I will have to erase all your memories of the notebook.” Ryuk gives a maniacal smile that presents his sharp teeth. “So what’s it going to be Sidney?”

“If I give this back to you, how do I know you aren’t going to do anything to me since I already wrote in it?” Sidney asked.

“Like I said, I’m not going to do anything to you. Whatever you choose to do with the notebook is your business.” Even though Sidney was still skeptical, she seemed to relax. “Just know this, humans who use the Death Note will neither go to heaven or hell.” His smile became even more demented, “And when it’s your time to do time die, I’ll write your name down in my notebook.”

Sidney’s face soon turned to disbelief, her eyes widened in fear. But soon her face slowly formed into a placid demeanor. She lowers her gun and grabs the notebook.

“Since I already wrote in this, my fate is pretty much sealed isn’t it?”

“Yep, those are the rules. Anyways, do you have apples by any chance?” Ryuk asked, his mouth already salivating, “I’ve been craving some apples since I got here.”

After giving Ryuk an apple, Sidney began asking more about the rules. Ryuk explained that he only wrote the basic rules and that there were many more rules to the Death Note. 

“Why didn’t you write down all the rules? That way the new owner knows what they’re getting themselves into.” Sidney says with hands in hip. After speaking with Ryuk, all the fear seemed to have left. In fact, the shinigami reminded her of a lazy teenager. “Seems pretty careless to me Ryuk.”

“Yeah well, the basic rules I wrote are the most important and not many people end up breaking the other rules. Besides, if you have a question I can answer it for you.” Taking another bite of his apple. 

“Is there anything else you might have forgotten to mention?” Sidney asked him. Once Ryuk finished gobbling down the fruit, he licked his lips and stared at Sidney. 

“Yes, there is one more thing and you might find it valuable.” This seemed to peak Sidney’s interest as Ryuk continued, “As a shinigami, I have the ability to see the name and lifespan of humans just by looking at their face.”

“Are you saying you’ll give me the names of people I don’t know?” 

“No way I’d help you.” Sidney looked confused from his response, “A shinigami cannot help a human to prolong their lifespan, meaning I’m just an observer. I can give you commentary, but that will be pretty much it. Unless there’s apples involved then maybe I can provide a small bit of assistance.” 

“Then why bother saying that it will be valuable to me? The information you just told is interesting but not at all useful to me.” Ryuk gave her a huge and creepy grin.

“By making a deal with me I can grant you these eyes of mine.” Sidney looked bewildered but then gave Ryuk a stern look. 

“What are the terms? You aren’t just going to grant me this ability from the kindness of your heart.”  _ If you even have a heart. _ Having the eyes would be useful, but what does he ask for in return.

“The cost for the eyes is half of that human’s remaining lifespan.” He said in a cruel gleeful manner. Sidney looked at him in shock, but was still memorized by staring at Ryuk’s eyes.

“If I give you my remaining lifespan, I’ll be able to see the names of others just by looking at their face.”

“Yeah, except you won’t be able to see your own lifespan.”

Sidney sat on bed and began to contemplate the deal. She thinks of her friends, the ones whose lives were cut short, if she had the eyes maybe their deaths could have been prevented. She wouldn’t have been the survivor if no one was dead. Plus, once the killer is revealed, all she has to do is write their name down and it’ll be done. Though, shooting them in the head is more satisfying. But that was then, what about now? Roman was dead and Stu is on death row. No one is after her now and by making the deal it would be kind of ironic. People have been trying to kill Sidney for years and here she’s thinking about forfeiting half of her life.

“Ryuk, I came to a decision.”

“Huh?” Ryuk cocked his head to the side. Sidney gave him a somber gaze as their eyes met. “You want to make the deal?” She gave a small nod, “Alright then.”

Ryuk’s clawed hand reached towards Sidney’s eyes, and soon her vision was all black. Until she opened her eyes.

_ It’s my life. I choose what to do with it. _

* * *

Five days later

“Damn it’s cold.” 

“Then why did you decide to come here?”

“Because Rem, there’s nowhere else for me to go.” Adam snapped at the shinigami. “Scott owes me for that damn interview he forced me to do.” 

“You also didn’t seem very fond of him.” Rem then asked, “Why do accept his companionship if he treats you so badly?”

“He’s been my ‘best friend’ since we were five years old. Besides, if it weren’t for him I wouldn’t have this nice crib right?” Adam then sneezed and rubbed his hands together for warmth. “From what he told me, this house used to belong to his uncle or something. I just wished this place had a heater.”

After being treated in the hospital, Adam decided to stay with Scott Tibbs. They both lived in the same apartment, but Adam refused to go back to his old room. As he was packing his stuff, he saw a black notebook laying in the middle of the floor. When he had picked it up, he noticed that it had white lettering in different languages. Adam didn’t really have much time to look through it once he saw the skeletal shinigami before him. He was about to scream, but it covered his mouth. It explained that its name was Rem and that the notebook now belonged to him. It had taken an hour for Adam to calm down before Rem could continue her explanation. Rem had told Adam that she chose him to be the new owner of the Death Note and he could do whatever he wanted with it. She even promised to protect Adam from Jigsaw and his associates if they ever decided to go after him again. 

During the beginning, Rem would observe Adam as he interacted with Scott and the band. She noticed that Adam was shy around the members of the band and he mostly spoke with Scott. Despite Scott berating him in front of everyone, Adam seemed that he was used to this kind treatment from the other human. The other humans would give Adam sympathetic glances and would try to ask him what his near death experience was like. But he would shut them down with either a glare or curse at them. Adam wanted to forget what happened in the bathroom and move on with his life. However, he can’t even bring himself to hold beloved camera and nor could he stand being alone in the dark alone for so long. They wouldn’t speak to each other; Adam would give Rem glances but then looked away, that was mostly how they were in the beginning. But one day Scott told Adam he was going to practice all night with the Wrath of the Gods, leaving Adam alone in his apartment. Adam asked if he could come, but the only response Scott gave him was, “Quit being a fucking pussy.”

So Adam was alone, well not really. He was still nervous being around Rem and decided to try and ignore her the whole night. But as he tried to fall asleep, he just couldn’t and that’s when he decided to try and speak with the shinigami.

“So Rem, you never told me why I was given the notebook.” Adam says as he lay in the bed while staring in the ceiling.

“That notebook belonged to another shinigami and I thought it would be best if it was given to you.” Rem replied. Adam sat up from the bed and curiously stared at Rem.

“Another shinigami? But that still doesn’t explain why you gave it to me.” Adam gripped the covers tighter and got closer to Rem, “There’s something you’re not telling me. What is it?”

“Alright I’ll tell you, but you must never tell anyone the information I give.” Adam nodded and looked at her with anticipation. “The notebook belonged to a shinigami named Gelus, who I watched die protecting the one he loved.” Adam looked at awe and went to grab the notebook. He looked at it with a grim expression and then turned his attention back to Rem.

“How did he die?”

Rem had told Adam that Gelus had fallen in love with a human man. He would spend all his time looking at him, but it all came to end when that man’s lifespan was decreasing. Gelus became distraught as he saw the one he loved suffering and desperately wanted to do something to help. Unfortunately he could not, for it was against the rules, but when he saw that the man was going to be killed, Gelus sacrificed his own life to save the man. 

“So that’s what happened, he killed himself to save me.” Adam said. He looked up remorsefully at Rem, “Your friend is dead because he fell in love with me, me of all people.” Adam already had tears forming in his eyes, “ I wish I could tell him thank you, because if it weren’t for him I’d be dead…” He hugged the notebook close to his chest as tears ran down his face. Rem suddenly placed her clawed hand under Adam’s chin lifting his face up. 

Rem saw the genuine sadness Adam felt for Gelus’s passing. He was grateful for his sacrifice, but still held guilt. While she observed Adam, Rem believed he was just an angered paranoid individual and not caring for the well-being of others. But once she got to know him by his interactions with people close to him, then saving the man who tried to kill him and now shedding tears for Gelus.

“Adam, don’t despair, I just ask you don’t let Gelus' sacrifice be in vain.”

After their heart to heart moment, Adam and Rem would begin conversing regularly. Scott had caught Adam speaking to Rem, but he just assumed Adam snapped from the trauma and was talking to himself. Adam had finally decided to move when Scott wanted to interview him for his documentary on Jigsaw. After Scott heard of the latest Jigsaw games, he thought it was a good idea to create a documentary to spread Jigsaw’s philosophy. Obviously that didn’t sit well with Adam and he didn’t want to be around if Scott’s stupid documentary caught Jigsaw’s attention. But he needed a place to go and he didn’t have much money to rent out a new apartment. So he was given an ultimatum; he gives a descriptive interview of his experience and Scott will set him up with a new place to stay. He did his best to speak little of Lawrence and gave his honest opinion on what he thinks of Jigsaw and his methods of ‘helping’ people. Scott was not pleased with Adam’s harsh opinion, but still kept his part of the bargain. Scott’s uncle decided to give him his house in Wolf Trap, Virginia. He told Adam that he only visited the place like once, but seemed to be in fine condition. In another act of unexpected generosity, Scott gave Adam a ride to Virginia. For the last five hours, both men would joke, insult each other and speak of their past experiences. Rem still thought Scott was a disgusting human, but Adam was fond of him so she endured his presence. Once they arrived, Adam thought the house looked very nice but the first night he was freezing. They arrived in mid December and it was winter and the house didn’t have a heater. It was also very old, meaning that the cold air got in more easily, but luckily for Adam there was a fireplace.

“Let’s go out and buy some groceries.” Adam tells Rem as he’s putting on his coat, “I’m outta food and I need some damn nyquil.” 

“Are you sure you can drive?” Rem asked as she eyed his foot brace. 

“Yeah, doc says that my foot is pretty much healed and in a couple days I can take the brace off.” He informs her as he lights up one of his cigarettes and inhales a large dose of it. Rem glares at the cancerous stick.

“Smoking will only make your cold worse.” Adam just shrugs as they both get into the car.

The car also belonged to Scott’s uncle that was left behind. Before Scott left, he tested out the car if it was drivable and it was. So once Adam got inside and had buckled his seatbelt, he turned to Rem with a sly grin.

“Just to let you know, I haven’t driven a car in ages.” Rem just sighed.

* * *

Adam’s cart was already filled with junk that wasn’t considered healthy. Rem would continue to pester him about it, but Adam just put his headphones on. But her yellowish glare seemed to intensify, until Adam couldn’t take anymore of her judgemental stare. 

“How about I get a can of chicken soup to fight off my cold? That's good enough for ya?” Adam asked her, but Rem remained silent. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Adam went to the soup isle and there he saw the last can of chicken soup.  _ My lucky day _ .

As he was about to grab it, someone already grabbed it. Adam was just about to swear until he saw that it was a girl. Dark brown hair and with hazel eyes. She was really pretty, but the way she was looking at him was weird. Her eyes were wide and seemed to be looking above his head. It was like she was caught up in some trance.

“Um, can I help you?” Her eyes then lowered to his eye level, and she replied to his question.

“Yeah, I think you can.” Adam swore he saw her eyes turn red for just a brief second. 

* * *

“Thank you again for coming here Detective Somerset, how was your flight?” Chief Redfield asked. 

Detective Lieutenant William Somerset had just arrived in Virginia when his help was requested for the case of sudden heart attacks. After five deaths of known killers in the Virginia area, the police started to suspect foul play.

“Have you found out how he kills? I’ve been hearing theories of poison.” Somerset asks Redfield, but he just shook his head.

“No, autopsy reports state that there was no substance in the bodies.” Redfield answers, “This is something we’ve never seen before and the public is beginning to notice.” He gives Somerset the case file.

“And to be clear, you are sure this is a homicide case?” Somerset asks as he looks through the case file.  _ I haven’t seen a case this bizzare since the deadly sin murders. I hope to God I am not dealing with another mad man.  _ That is also the same reason he didn’t take on the Jigsaw case. Somerset didn’t want to go through another fanatical maniac’s mind game again. But since he’s already here, he might as well see if can put his expertise to good use.

“Criminals all suddenly dropping dead like flies doesn’t seem like a coincidence detective. There is also the question in how is he able to kill criminals that are locked up in maximum prisons?” After Somerset finished reading the case file, he turned his attention back to Redfiel. 

“This case is nothing like I’ve seen before and I need someone that can think outside the box. Someone who is able to keep his emotions in check and not be the first to pull the trigger.” Redfield looks deep in thought but answers him.

“There is someone who just transferred to our department weeks ago that fit your description and the reason he transferred was his inability to shoot.” Somerset looks confused at that statement and Redfield explains more, “I don’t know how to explain it, but this kid has this, I don’t know ability to feel empathy for murderers. Thanks to him we were able to solve many of our murder cases.”

“Who is he?” Somerset asks him.

“His name is Detective Will Graham.”

  
  



	2. Enemy or Ally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam meets Sidney, now where do they go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote this awhile, but I still wanted to continue writing more at the end. But I've been really busy and I really wanted to post the second chapter.

“You can start by letting go of the can.” Adam let go of the can in an instant and the girl gave him a small smirk. “I was just kidding.” She said as she handed him over the soup. 

“Thanks. By any chance, you know where the medicine aisle is?” He asked her.

“Yeah, I can show you. I was just about to head there myself.” They both walk together, but she stops in her tracks. “Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name’s Sidney, Sidney Roberts.”

“I’m Adam, Adam Radford.” Adam didn’t seem to notice the brief glare Sidney was giving him. But as he turned his attention back to her, he saw that she was staring at his cart full of junk food, “I know I probably went a little overboard, but can’t live without my favorite diabetic snacks.” 

He said trying to make a joke and it seemed to work. He could see the corner of her lips forming a smile. 

“So where are you from?” Sidney asked out of nowhere. “I’ve been living here for awhile and this place is a pretty small community.”

“I just moved from New Jersey and thought Virginia would be a nice place to relocate.” He answers her, “You said you’ve been living here for while, did you also move from somewhere?”

“California, but same as you, I wanted a new scenery.” She said as she grabbed a can of beans, “I’ve been living here for about three years. Just thought I needed a quiet place to help with my writing.” Sidney informs him.

“Cool, you like writing a book?” Adam asked her. Sidney smiles from the complement.

“Yes, mostly going to be based off of my life experiences.” She answers. “What about you? What made you decide to move from New Jersey to Wolf Trap, Virginia?”

“Well like I said I needed a new place to relocate, but also see if I could be inspired to take photos again. I used to be a photographer.” Adam says.

“Used to?” Sidney asks.

“After my accident,” Referring to his foot, “I sort of lost my passion for photography.” _Yeah, being trapped in a bathroom_ _that was basically going to be my tomb really makes a person lose interest in the thing that got them there in the first place_. Adam thinks bitterly.

  
  
  


While Adam and Sidney were talking, Rem managed to bring Ryuk to another part of the store.

“Ryuk what are you doing here?” She asked. Ryuk was staring obsessively over the apples that he wasn’t paying attention to Rem. Her eye turned to a slit and angrily raised her voice, “Ryuk!”

“Wow there Rem! You don’t have to yell at a guy, especially if he can’t eat the most desired fruit that’s right in front of him.” Ryuk says as he points at the apples. “Those apples look so juicy…”

“I recall seeing a bag of them in your human’s cart.” She tells him, which got him to gasp in delight.

“Woohoo! Apples!” Ryuk cheered, which in turn annoyed Rem even more. “Anyways, what did you want to talk about?”

“The human you attached yourself to and gave the shinigami eyes. What does she want with Adam?” 

“How should I know? We just bumped into you guys, if I had known another shinigami was around I would have just told Sidney to buy me apples somewhere else.” Ryuk answered, but then he said, “Lately she’s been on a killing spree, so maybe she wants to recruit him now that would be interesting.”

Rem looked shocked and quickly left to find Adam.

“Where did she run off to?” Then Ryuk turned to apples and started to salivate from the mere sight of the red fruit, “Apples…”

  
  
  


Adam and Sidney were already at the medicine aisle. Both seemed to be talking animatedly with each other. Adam admitted that the house he was living in currently belongs to his friend and once he gets life back in order he might consider going back to New Jersey. He enjoyed Wolf Trap, but honestly he wanted to go back to his regular routine. For some reason unknown to him, Adam had felt compelled to tell Sidney that the reason he can’t go back is because of the fear of being kidnapped and forced to play another Jigsaw game. He didn’t of course, but he wanted to because he felt that Sidney would somehow understand. 

“So what else do you do besides writing?” Adam asked her.

“Not much really. It’s really quiet here, but if I want to do something I might drive over to the city and watch a movie or something.” She gives him a smirk and says, “As long as it’s not a scary movie.”

“Why? Get scared easy?” Adam asked with a goofy grin and Sidney rolled her eyes with a smile.

“No, just think they’re crap, that’s all.”  _ Especially Stab. _ She thought to herself and then spotted the bottle of Nyquil. “Here’s your Nyquil.” Handing the bottle and as Adam was about to grab it, a cold claw was on his shoulder.

“Adam you need to leave, that woman is not who you think she is. She has a Death Note.” Rem informed Adam. His eyes widened in shock and felt his body temperature turn cold. 

Adam walked a few steps back away from Sidney. He didn’t know what to think; a moment ago Sidney appeared to be like an ordinary kind person, but now knowing she also has a notebook that can kill people. Yes he had one too, but he hasn’t used it and how can he know for sure that she didn’t use it? Whatever, he wasn’t going to ask. All he knows is that he has to leave, now.

“Hey are you okay?” Sidney asked as she took a couple steps close. 

“Stop!” Adam shouted and held his hand to block her, “Stop, look I’m sorry. I just gotta go.” He says and leaves his shopping cart and abandons the medicine he needed for his cold. He walked as fast as he could with his brace towards the car and he shakily tried to insert the keys.

“Your real name is Adam Stanhieght, so why did you say it was Radford?” Adam turned to see Sidney standing right behind him. Now Adam could really see behind the facade; Sidney had a smug grin as she got closer. “I’m going to assume your shinigami must have told you about me.”

“How do you know my name?” Adam asked as he glared at Sidney. “And who the fuck are you?”

“Must not you everything.” She then pulled out a piece of paper with a written address on it. “I can explain everything to you, if you decide to meet with me.” He stared down at the paper as if it was mocking him, which must have irritated Sidney who sighed.

“Think of this as an act of good faith, if you touch this scrap of paper you’ll be able to see my shinigami.” With that, Adam grabbed it and looked up to see Ryuk. 

Adam stared at Ryuk in awe. He looked more like a monstrous punk goth than a creepy skeleton like Rem. He did look very intimidating as he stood behind Sidney, but then it faded when he gave an awkward wave and said “sup.”

“It’s better if we discuss this in private, if you decide to meet with me I promise to tell you everything.”

“How do I know you won’t just write down my name?” Adam shot back.

“If I wanted to kill you, don’t you think I wouldn’t have done that already?” Adam still looked at her with distrust, “I understand you don’t trust me, but the only thing I can do is give you my word that I won’t do anything to you. I just want you to hear me out.”

Adam still looked uncertain, but agreed to meet with Sidney later for what she planned to tell him.  _ She could be leading me to some kind of trap and she probably gave me a fake name so the Death Note I have wouldn’t work on her. But how was she able to get my name? Did her shinigami tell her? Well whatever it is, it can’t be as bad as being trapped in a bathroom right? _

  
  
  


At the police department, detective Will Graham is reading the case of the recent heart attack victim. He thought it was strange that the homicide department had to look up a case of natural death. After transferring, Will was still adjusting to his life in Virginia. He was put on desk duty because the chief was informed about Will’s inability to pull the trigger in the field. He was bitter about it but he understood why. If he can’t pull the trigger if he was in a dire situation; him or his partner would be put in danger. But 

But after a week doing desk work, the chief finally put him out in the field. His ability both impressed and weirded out his colleagues. It was fine, Will was more of a loner anyways.

“Graham,” A female officer called out to him. “Chief Redfield wants to see you in his office.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessing watching Saw, Scream, Se7en and Hannibal. I also noticed that each have their own mystery on who could be the killer (well the first Saw had it because we didn't know Jigsaw's true identity). I included the theme of Death Note, but I don't want the characters to be like they're copying Light and L. I still want them to be in character in the beginning and then slowly fall into the corruption of using the DN. I also wanted to give them their own justifiable reason to want to use one. I decided not to add relationships because I feel it might spoil the story, but if I'm already in the middle or close to the end I might add them in the tags. Because by then, I'm already going to put the subplot in the story. I haven't added the other characters from the franchises, because again spoilers and I wanted them to be a surprise.


End file.
